Refrigerators of the type contemplated herein are built into a wall cabinet and generally include a panel type door which is aligned in close proximity to the wall panels so that only a very narrow gap exists between the refrigerator door and the adjoining wall panels. In order to maintain the aesthetic characteristics of the front of the wall the hinges must be hidden and capable of supporting the door such that it can be opened within the space between the adjoining cabinet panels.
A quadrilateral hinge structure for a panel door cabinet structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,082, entitled "Concealed Self-Closing Hinge For Panel Door Cabinet Structure," issued on Apr. 11, 1978, to Frank A. Holmes. This linkage includes a link having a cam extension that cooperates with a spring conveniently mounted in one of the hinge leaves. The spring cooperates with the cam extension to provide self-closing features by allowing the pivot point of one of the links to yieldingly move to a pivot position under increasing stress of a spring. A novel spring stop is incorporated in the hinge structure to absorb shock whereby the imposition of high forces is precluded. However, there is no provision for providing clearance for the initial pivotal motion of the door, thus requiring sufficient space between the door and the wall panels.